Bad Timing
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Bagaimana seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang sangat suka berkelahi malah tidak bisa berkutik ketika tertangkap basah oleh sang ketua osis saat sedang berkelahi di dekat sekolahnya?/"Jangan membantahku, Dobe!"/FLP#41#


**Bad Timing**

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto,** **Mushi** **cuma numpang minjem**

 **Rated** **T**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru**

 **Genre :** **Romance** **, a little bit Humor**

 **Warning : Boys Love! Yaoi! Typos, OOC**

 **Drabble**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

 **FluffTimeProject #41#**

* * *

 **Buagh!**

Satu pukulan melayang, dengan seringai nampak jelas menghiasi wajah tan penuh dengan luka. Tidak merasa kesakitan sama sekali, malah sosok itu terlihat sangat menikmati kegiatannya saat ini.

"Ahaha! Rasakan kau, berani melukai teman-temanku, sialan!" mengeluarkan teriakan penuh tawa, memukul wajah-wajah di hadapannya dengan lihai. Menghindari segala pukulan yang melayang ke arahnya gesit.

"Kau!"

 **Syut!**

Satu pukulan melayang-

"Bodoh~" lidah terjulur beriringan dengan salah satu tangan sang empunya terangkat mengeluarkan pose mengejek.

Jempol berbalik turun-

" _Kuso_!"

 **Buagh!**

 **Brak!** Satu tubuh lagi terjatuh menghantam aspal, di gang sempit yang sangat dekat dengan sekolahnya ia mengeluarkan semua kekuatannya. Menerima ajakan duel dari musuh sekolah lain dengan senang hati.

"Berpikir dulu sebelum kalian mengajakku berduel~" mengejek, dan hendak melancarkan pukulan maut sekali lagi.

Sebelum-

"Berhenti!" suara yang sangat ia kenal menggema, memenuhi seluruh gang. Sosok pirang acak-acakan itu berdecak kesal, meludahkan darah di sekitar bibirnya cepat. Ia malas untuk berbalik.

Sedangkan musuh-musuhnya berkebalikan dengannya, semua wajah itu terlihat ketakutan dan gemetar, tanpa aba-aba mereka bangkit. Tidak peduli dengan kondisi tubuh babak belur, beranjak bangun dan berlari pergi dari gang sempit itu.

"Huaa! Lari!" berteriak kompak, membiarkan pemuda pirang di sana berdiri malas.

"…"

"Kau melakukan hal pelanggaran lagi, Uzumaki." Suara baritone kembali terdengar, seiring dengan langkah kaki yang perlahan mendekatinya.

"Ck, kau menganggu waktu senggangku Uchiha." Berbalik malas, dengan kening tertekuk tak suka. Menatap sosok yang lebih tinggi di banding dirinya. Sosok tegap berpakaian rapi sangat berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya, baju sekolah yang telah keluar dan darah di sekitar bibir.

"Kau berada di area sekolah dan membuat keributan, aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu begitu saja." Berujar dingin, tanpa takut melihat sosok acak-acakan di hadapannya.

"Kh, memaafkanku? Aku tidak butuh ampunanmu, Ketua Osis sialan."

Ketua osis di sekolahnya, Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang mengatur dan mengecek segala bentuk pelanggaran yang di lakukan oleh murid-murid di sana. Termasuk dirinya. Berkelahi, memakai pakaian tidak pantas, membuat keributan, datang terlambat.

"Kau sudah melakukan semua pelanggaran di dalam buku-ku Uzumaki, kurasa hukuman kecil tidak akan membuatmu jera, hm?"

Sosok bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu menyeringai kecil, perlahan melangkahkan kaki berjalan mendekati sosok di sana.

Dengan tangan terkepal siap melemparkan serangan-

"Dalam mimpimu _Teme!_!" berteriak, salah satu tangannya melayang tepat ke arah wajah Sasuke.

Sosok Uchiha itu masih terlihat tenang, sebelum Onyx berkilat serta seringai nampak di wajahnya-

"Ck-"

"Sudah kukatakan kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku, _Dobe._ "

 **Grep!**

 **Sret!**

"Ugh!"

Tangan melayang itu tertangkap dengan gesit, detik berikutnya Sasuke sudah membuat tubuhnya berbalik dan memelintirnya. Mengunci kedua tangannya dengan salah satu tangan sang Uchiha. Dan salah satunya lagi kini sudah berada di depan matanya.

Dengan buku kecil yang bisa ia lihat jelas tulisan di dalam sana-

"Lihatlah pelanggaranmu sendiri, _Dobe_ ~"

Naruto mendelik cepat, matanya benar-benar hampir copot ketika melihat tidak hanya ada tulisan saja, melainkan banyaknya foto-foto yang ikut tertempel di sana.

" _Te..Teme_!" tenaga gorilanya muncul dalam sekejap, melepaskan kuncian tangan Sasuke dengan cepat. salah satu tangan yang berhasil lepas berusaha keras mengambil buku sialan itu dari tangan sang Uchiha.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali, dan kau masih saja membandel _Dobe._ " Nada _sing a song_ terdengar, dirinya berhasil menghindari tangan cepat Naruto. Buku kecilnya masih aman bersamanya. Seringai di wajah tampan itu makin terlihat.

Sang Uchiha reflek memundurkan langkah, dan kali ini sembari membuka buku kecil di tangannya. Bagaimana ia melihat jelas isi buku itu dengan wajah prihatin di buat-buat.

Sedangkan Naruto, wajahnya memerah menahan antara marah dan malu. "Kemarikan buku itu, Ketua Osis sialan!" berteriak kencang, sosok itu segera berlari menerjang sang Uchiha. Dengan kepalan tangan melayang-

Tapi sayang-

 **Sret-**

Lagi-lagi Sasuke berhasil menghindar. "Hn, sudah berapa kali kau mengatakan itu, dan aku tidak akan memberikannya." Menjawab singkat, wajah datar itu makin terlihat menyeramkan kini.

Tubuh sang Uzumaki mendadak beku-

Saat sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya itu menyender pada dinding, dan menatapnya tajam, "Ini sudah sobekan ke sepuluh, _Dobe_. Kau masih ingin aku menyobek kertas selanjutnya? Apa membakar buku ini sekaligus? Atau-" sebelum sempat mengucapkan kalimatnya-

"Ugyaa! _Teme_ , kalau kau mau membakar buku itu tidak masalah, tapi jangan menyebarkannya ke sekolah!" wajah sangar Naruto entah kenapa berubah takut, raut yang terlihat panik dan warna wajah memucat. Dirinya membiarkan sosok raven di sana perlahan mendekat dan menyentuh dagunya pelan.

"Aku mencoba bertahan dengan tingkah berandalmu, _Dobe._ Tapi kali ini kau keterlaluan, datang terlambat ke sekolah, dan berpakaian tidak rapi masih bisa ku toleransi, tapi tidak dengan berkelahi." Nada mengancam terdengar, aura dingin Sasuke makin terasa.

Naruto meneguk ludah cepat, membiarkan tangan dingin itu menyentuh dagunya. "Habisnya mereka memukul temanku! Apa kau tega melihat temanmu babak belur, dan tidak melakukan apa-apa, Ketua sialan?!"

 **Grep-**

"Jangan ucapanmu, _Dobe_!"

Sang Uzumaki bungkam seketika, "….."

"Kau ingin aku memberimu hukuman yang sangat berat malam ini, hm?"

Makin pucat, Naruto menggeleng cepat, "Ti..tidak mau!"

Mendengar jawaban cepat pemuda di hadapannya, Sasuke menepuk pelan pipi sang Uzumaki, "Bagus, sekarang aku tahu kau harus melakukan apa, _Dobe_." Memberi nada menekan.

Seolah menunggu Naruto beraksi-

"Ya, aku tahu," sosok itu mendengus panjang, dengan muka malas, dan memutar bola matanya cepat.

"….."

"….."

 **Grep-**

Naruto memeluk tubuh kekar di hadapannya cepat, "Maaf _Teme,_ aku berkelahi dan melanggar lagi, lain kali aku tidak akan mengulanginya." Berujar cepat, beriringan dengan wajahnya yang mengadah dan tanpa menunggu lama-

 **Cup-**

Kedua bibir pemuda itu saling bertemu, Sasuke yang memberikan waktu bagi Naruto untuk bergerak leluasa, dan sang pirang yang sudah malu plus kesal setengah mati.

Sial sekali dia ketahuan berkelahi oleh pemuda raven ini!

Ciuman singkat itu segera terlepas, "Sudah kan?! Sekarang sobek kertas itu!"

"….."

Tanpa menunggu lama, Sasuke bergerak cepat, merobek kertas di buku kecilnya dan membakarnya menjadi abu.

"Hn, bagus, kita kembali sekarang." Sosok itu berbalik cepat, berjalan mendahului Naruto.

Sementara sang empunya, menyadari Sasuke sudah agak jauh darinya-

"Ck, awas saja kau pantat ayam sial-"

"Berani mengatakan hal yang buruk padaku, besok kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa berdiri."

"Hieeee! Maaf, aku bohong!"

Naruto yang menakutkan, dingin, dan pandai berkelahi tadi entah kenapa mendadak berubah hanya karena ancaman kecil dari sang Uchiha.

Tapi-

Tunggu dulu-

Ancaman kecil?

Apa ada hubungannya dengan isi buku yang di pegang Sasuke? Kalian tahu apa yang ada di sana?

Hm, sisanya _author_ serahkan pada imajinasi kalian masing-masing~

* * *

 **THE END~**

* * *

 **Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

 **SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

 **JAA~**


End file.
